Pokemon aurora adventures
by raze200
Summary: new region,new people,new gyms and a new adventures(sorry for bad summary it's my first story rated T because i'm paraniod)
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon aurora adventures

In the world of Pokémon sometimes we work together, sometimes we play together ,others decide to research how these Pokémon came to be. - Professor Maple

that is not what I want to do with my life. What do I want to? I want to become a Pokémon trainer! Once I graduate the academy I will get a pokèdex card for the pokècom the wrist device that has to combined features of a pokètech, pokègear, Xtransever and a pokèdex . if you bought the cards that is. I get my badge case a trainer card and 3 Pokémon of my own. The badge case houses the 17 gym badges of the aurora region. There are 8 main gym badges and 9 secret gyms to find. I have no idea what Pokémon I might get, the thought excites me! The only problem. I'm still in trainers school.

Pokémon trainer school final exam question 15

Aipom evolves when It learns **what **move?

Double kick

Double hit

Duo chop

Tail slap

I figured double kick and tail slap were out due to Aipom and Ambipom features so I chose double hit because Ambipom has two tails.

_Much later _

After I took the test it turned out I got perfect marks. After class me and my best friend Scot as it turned out he got perfect marks to. "I'm so excited I wonder what Pokémon were gona get " Scot said excitedly I sighed " we get what we get scot calm down" I said in exasperation " oh shut up Leon! Don't pretend you're not excited" he shot back "I am I'm just controlling it" I said coolly " well- I just-" he sputtered " you!" he stormed of.

_The next day_

I woke up and I saw a package at the foot of my bed. It read _ to Mr. Leon star._ I opened it and inside was a cartridge, a circular case with a strap for my wrist with indents for all the badges and 3 empty pokèballs, and 3 pokèballs labeled _used_ I threw them all in the air " come on out!" after a flash of white light 3 creaures stood before me the one on the right looked like a orange lizard with a tan underbelly and the tip of its tail on fire. " pokèdex identify" _**Charmander the lizard Pokémon this Pokémon's tail sustains it life if the flame goes out it will die. **_ _ok I thought. now the middle one_. It looked like a green lizard with four legs and a bulb on it's back the pokèdex said _** Bulbasaur the bulb Pokémon. This Pokémon can go for weeks without food. The bulb on it's back preforms photosynthesis. **_ " return Bulbasaur you to charmander" beams of red light sucked the two Pokémon into their respective pokèballs. And turned to the last one and the pokèdex scanned it. _**Emolga the sky-squirrel Pokémon this Pokémon absorbs electricity and lets it out when it glides.**_ "return Emolga" after word I checked their moves just so I knew them later. I sat back on my bed watching them play with each other. _ I wonder what Pokémon scot has? _

Pokémon update

Leon Star receives Charmander, Emolga and Bulbasaur. Became an official trainer

Authors note and disclaimer

I do not own Pokémon (though I wish I did) all rights go to game freak save the items and Pokémon I and fans create and on that note. Collective criticism is welcome just don't lay it on to thick this is my first story and im accepting fan trainer and Pokémon thank you very much. –mamodoking200


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon aurora adventures chapter 2 (scot's POV)

_The previous day_

I still couldn't believe Leon. I mean the nerve! I'm just excited about my journey just like everyone else! Then he acts all-.I don't have a word for it! Oh well if I keep fuming about it nothing will happen. Despite myself I spent another hour fuming and then I went to the park and watched Pokémon play around for a while then went home to sleep.

_The next day_

I woke up to a package on my dresser I opened it loaded the card to my pokècom, tied the badge case to my wrist, and threw the first pokèball into the air. Out came a thing that looked kind of like a dark-blue shark head with a fin on its head arms and legs and tiny sharp legs. The pokèdex defined it:_** Gible the land-shark Pokémon this Pokémon live deep underground using the heat of magma to warm themselves.**_ "Ok pretty cool return gib-" suddenly I felt a small stinging sensation and removed the knowing Gible from my head for some reason it kept crying out in a rhythmic tune "Gible Gible Gible" I sighed "return gibe" a red beam of light caught Gible and sucked him back in. "all right next one…" the next critter was looked like a white robed human-iod with a green helmet-like material on its head covering its eyes , and horns on the front and back of the top of its head. The pokèdex said : _** Ralts the feeling Pokémon this Pokémon's horns allow it to see and sense the feelings of those near it**_" "hmm seems like a curious little guy" I said due to the ralts's curiosity of a light bulb and was likely about to touch it no use the little critter cutting itself. "Return Ralts" same light beam. All right last one" a flash of light and out came a small mouse without a snout, standing on two little feet without legs ,two big black and yellow ears matter of fact aside from the ears and lightning bolt tail the thing was yellow with two tiny pink dots on its face. The pokèdex said it was:_** pichu the tiny mouse Pokémon this Pokémon absorbs electricity through its tail to its cheek pouches unfortunately it will become ill if it consumes to much electricity. **_ "Cool I wonder what Leon got" _**I**_ said looking out the window.

A.N (authors note)

Pokemon update Scot received gible,ralts and pichu

Just for the people who didn't know this chapter and chapter one happened at the same time the exam day and the day they got their Pokémon. Just to clear everything up. Oh and a side note I meant to put a description for Emolga but I can't edit it now ( I don't know how if you do PM me) but I'm pretty sure most people know what Emolga looks like but I put descriptions for flavor.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon aurora chapter 3 sparks of an adventure (Leon's POV)

I met scot at the gate of the ferry we had been taking back to aurora form the humilau city Pokémon academy. The boat was said to arrive in an hour. So when I got there I said "hey scot we both have Pokémon now what do ya say to a three on three?" He pulled a pokèball of his belt and said "must I say more? Go Ralts!" he shouted "go Emolga!" I shouted both Pokémon glared at each other "your move scot!" I called over "Ralts use pound!" Ralts charged up to Emolga and smacked it with its arm sending Emolga flying towards the surf. "emollll" It cried and righted itself and glided towards Ralts "Emolga use quick attack then flow up with thunder shock!" Emolga glide toward Ralts gaining speed and slammed into Ralts. Then Emolga lit up with electricity and a lightning beam was shot toward Ralts sending Ralts flying back and slamming into Scot Ralts didn't get back up "return Ralts " scot said with a sigh "hey he did well I mean it _was_ his first battle" he nodded "go Gible" "Gible!" "Gible use bite" he ordered Gible jumped up and chomped down on Emolga "use thunder shock" the beam struck Gible and did nothing "what?" I cried "ground types are immune to electric moves" "oh uh" I groaned the battle carried on until pichu vs. charmander both of them were very worn out and on the verge of collapse. "charmander use metal claw!" pichu use thunder shock!" the two moves collided violently when the smoke cleared pichu as on the ground and charmander was barely standing, but still standing. " good job charmander return." "Char" it said relived. A half hour later people started arriving the small but strong zeo,and the trainer with a Squirtle but nothing else apparently he got three like we all did but his Squirtle was a monster he needed no other Pokémon or so he said and no one knew his name. "man so many graduates. I wonder what Pokémon they have?" scot said excitedly "I don't know but I will be glad to be home after 3 years of only summer break being home" I said stretching. "yeah me to" after we climbed on board the captain said that we were allowed to battle on board but to please go to the under deck arenas, and there were the Pokémon center machines down there. "well I guess we should heal our Pokémon right?" he asked "yeah then we should see what food they have. I'm starving!" I cried he sighed "all ways thinking about your stomach aren't you?" he said "hey I can't help it if I'm hungry!" I protested. "heal Pokémon then we get food ok" he said "fine" I said with a sigh" the rest of the trip was a blur as we came back to the dorms it would take the rest of the night to make it back to galewood town. For now I'm going to… sleep.

Pokémon update Leon and scot battled to a close win for Leon and both are bound for galewood town.

A.N finally I can get to my region, and I have a new eeveeloutions galleon and crageon rock and flying type. I haven't got there appearances yet though crageon belongs to the cragspur gym leader. There I said it cragspur the rock type kingdom from Pokémon conquest until I get a new name for the towns and cities I will name them after the kingdoms I do want your opinion till next time –mamodoking200


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon aurora adventures chapter 4 sparks of a rivalry (leons POV)

As the boat neared the dock the famous _galewood arch _came into view it was an interesting rock formation that drew wingull. Usually to their capture due to high number of starting trainers arriving here. As we set foot on the land I exclaimed "I'm so excited I'm gona burst! I wonder what Pokémon are around here?" "I think there are Machop and Staryu and that doesn't count the fostered areas and river." Scot replied. "Oh" I said "hey you" a voice said "who me?" scot said "no but since you asked… let's do this Abra!" A yellow-colored humanoid with cat face and thin tail and three toed feet pope out of the pokèball and sat on the ground and fell asleep "I'll teach you to fall asleep on me! Go pichu "Abras trainer came into view he looked like the usual short brown hair and those uniforms from the kanto region which is where i'm guessing he came from. Whereas I look a little outlandish to kanto standards with the unova uniform and yellow hat that I have been told many times clashes but I really don't care. Scot on the other hand had the Johto uniform to the later. "Pichu use thunder punch" scot shouted "Abra use and punch you like" he said in a relaxed tone Abra stood up without opening its eyes and punched pichu chest ice punch. After the smoke cleared pichu was knocked out without a scratch on Abra. "Return Abra I guess I wasted my time see ya" he said as he walked away. "Why I autghta-"scot began. "cool it man it's just a match don't worry bout it" I said "just some hot shot whose likely gona lose when it counts" I continued any how lets go-" I was stopped short by the small kid from the docks zeo he had watched our battle in the docks. "Hey you in the clashing uniform" he said _why am I always referred to as that? _ I thought "what?" I said "battle? He asked "sure 3 on 3. Go Bulbasaur" I said "go Oshawott he said at the same time Oshawott was a blue and white otter with two tiny horns on his head and a small salchop on its chest. "Go use furry cutter" its hand glowed green and it charged Bulbasaur and chopped down on Bulbasaur. "Saur!" he cried, and slid backward toward the route "fight back with razor leaf!" several leafs were lunched at high speed. "Wottttt" Oshawott cried out and flew toward a tree and was embedded in it. "OSHA-wot" it said as it fell off and fell unconscious "return Oshawott. Go Tepig!" Tepig was an orange and black pig with black ears and a curly tail ending in a small red orb. _Crap a fire type best to play it safe…. _I though "keep it up Bulbasaur" I shouted "use leech seed "three green seeds were shot at Tepig and one hit it on the flank after with an explosion resulted and though my surprise Tepig looked fine… save the vines groveling all over him "good now use sleep powder!" a blue powder flew from the bulb on its back and wafted toward Tepig. Curiously it sniffed it that was clearly its downfall as after a moment of panic it fell asleep "now use double edge!" Bulbasaur sped toward Tepig at high speed its body glowing white with momentum "come on Tepig wake up please!" zeo cried Tepigs eyes flew open and its foot glowed and it stomped the ground and the ground quaked underneath Bulbasaur who jumped over it and slammed into Tepig "a huge explosion resulted and when the smoke cleared both Pokémon were on the ground. "Return" we said in unison. "go Snivy" he shouted "go charmander" I said with a devious smile Snivy looked like a grass snake with a crown shaped tail and tan underbelly arms and legs and a smug smile that quickly dissipated when he saw his opponent "charmander use flame charge! " I shouted "counter with leaf blade. Snivy leaped into the air and dogged charmander charge and slammed its tail back down on his back "charrr"! he cried "use dragon rage!" a blue flame took the form of a dragon and slammed into Snivy "keep using it" after 3 more beams Snivy was unable to battle. "Gah you'll get yours i'm sure see ya" he said without taking a breath and ran down the path.

Pokémon update

Scot lost to unknown kanto trainer

Leon won against zeo

Authors note

Sorry I have been busy lately so I haven't been updating lately but I need reviews so i'm working on making them longer so long 


End file.
